Sëcond Çhånçës
by Ms.Britney Bitch
Summary: A old lady makes a wish on a shooting star to fix things. To fix things with her best friend. A much older Naomi Nakashima gets a second chance, but time has rewinded her life to that one day. [Seiko x Naomi] [Bad at summaries, just read it,]
1. Chapter 1

**Keep in mind that this contains Naomi x Seiko, if I get a godamn ****_Satomi _****forever comment, I will... well... I'm going to tell my mom! Then tell your mom and... yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>An old lady sat by a tree, she looked tired and worn out. If you look closely the woman looks depressed. The elderly lady looks like she's been through hell for her whole lifetime. This woman has name, this is Naomi Nakashima.<p>

What could be wrong with her life? She has a caring husband, wonderful kids and grandchildren.

Lets go more deeper into her life, Naomi Nakashima had three kids. One of them, the middle child to be exact, had completely blocked her out of his life. She was only lucky enough to see her grandchildren. At least the baby's mom was nice.

The oldest... oh where did mommy go wrong? The oldest has three kids and another on the way. Naomi has never raised her to be such a horrendous being. The children, the poor poor kids.

And finally the youngest, possibly the most easy going one. The one who takes care of both, her mom and her dad on her own. That is, if her girlfriend decides to help in. Naomi likes the fact that her daughter loves a person for who they are and not the gender. She encouraged her daughter on embracing her sexuality. "No shame in it." Naomi would tell her. "Don't hide it. It makes you who you are."

Naomi can't look at her youngest without looking sad. She reminded her so much of this one person...

Despite all the flaws of her children, she loved them but yet she felt empty.

She felt like nothing her whole life and faked her happiness.

This was the life of the 80 year old woman, Naomi Nakashima. The one thing she was really missing was a girl. A special girl who she had unknown feelings for. The girls name is Seiko Shinohara and she's not here. She's not up there, she is there. Seiko is in a place that she doesn't deserve to be in. She's is in a place of torment. Seiko Shinohara is in Heavenly Host.

"Seiko.." Naomi whispered as she looked up at the sky, the stars. Night had fallen.

"Mom." Her youngest appeared from behind. "Mom, come on. Go to bed. The doctor said specially after you take your medicine that you are to go to bed."

"Just a little longer, honey.." Naomi sighed. "Just a little more time with her.." She whispered ever so quietly.

But surely enough, her daughter was persistent. She managed to get her mother to bed, tucked her in herself like she used to do. She opened the curtains, letting the light of the stars and moon shine on Naomi. "I know how much you love to look at them.."

"Thank you dear..." Naomi stared at the sky through her window.

"Mom..." The youngest girl sat by her mother. "Who's this her you keep speaking of?"

Naomi smiled. "She was my friend. More than that honestly, I was just too dense to notice both of our feelings and I never got to the chance to tell her two damn simple words.." The old woman looked at the sky, admiring it's beauty. "Two words even a four year old can say, _**I'm sorry **_... she's gone now... but you remind me so much of her.."

"What was her name?"

"The same beautiful name you have." Naomi closed her eyes for a moment. "Her name Seiko. Seiko Shinohara."

"I bet you miss her..." The young girl named Seiko kissed her mom's forehead and gently took her hand. "I wish you could be happy, mom.."

A shooting star passed them by, Naomi had her eyes closed. "I wish for one more chance to fix everything.."

With the two wishes of two girls coming out, everything went black the next minute.

* * *

><p>In honer of Seiko Shinohara, happy birthday!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I just made a hella lot of friends on Sham right now. Cool.**

**Disclaimer: I own my own Naomi sized tits... pretty much all I own..**

* * *

><p>"Naomi?" A feminine voice said.<p>

"Naomi?" A obviously not feminine voice said. Naomi felt a gentle shake.

The short-haired girl blinked her eyes open, a bright light stung her eye sight which caused her to rub her eyes. "Ayumi?... Satoshi?" She took a breathe in. "You look so young, too young..."

The two teenagers looked away from Naomi and to each other, giving a look of confusion. They looked back down at the girl who was clearly brain dead. At least to them she was...

"Shinozaki was going to do this charm but you passed out.." A voice had said, a rather familiar voice. A head had appeared, looking down at Naomi but it couldn't be.. but it is!

"S-Seiko?!" Naomi gasped. She sat up with Ayumi and Satoshi helping her up. She quickly turned her heels around to face her best friend.

_"Please don't let this be another dream.." _Naomi thought to herself. "_Let this be real!"_

"Naomi, are you-" Seiko didn't have the chance to finish, for Naomi had tackled her down to the floor with hug and was literally squeezing all the air she had her. For the second time though the first time being unknown, Seiko couldn't breathe. Except this time it was less deadly.

"You're here! You're alive, real and breathing!" Naomi shouted with glee.

"I wouldn't say breathing..." Seiko took a breath in.

"Suzumoto!" Naomi had literally attacked everyone who had died with a bone crushing hug. Where as Seiko stood on the floor confused, asking "What just happened?"

"Naomi.. you okay..?" Morishige raised a eyebrow, finally breathing. Naomi sure can hug.

"Wow, I haven't been able to move this fast in years without getting a stuck in place or something." Naomi smiled. "My hips feel so young! I feel like I'm 16 again!"

Once again, everyone looked at each with the weirdest look on their face.

"Naomi, do you need to see the nurse or something? You seem unconscious!" looked at her student with worry.

"You know, I think it's time we all go home and say our goodbyes to Suzomoto, yeah?" Ayumi suggested, trying to find a way to avoid this. Whatever this is..

"We could do this charm another time, next time we see Suzumoto.."

**-x-**

Seiko had offered to walk Naomi home, though the whole time she looked at Naomi with a questioning look.

"Yes Seiko?"

Seiko blinked, shaking her head. "Are you okay? Unconscious? You seem to be acting weird, I mean... like if... like if you were a old lady who never seen her friends in like, 30 years or something!"

Naomi frowned a bit. "I am a old lady who's never seen her friend's, more than 30 years by the way!"

"Naomi.." Seiko reached for het backpack, pulling a mirror out. "This is my make-up mirror, I use for when I do make-up to see myself, okay?" She pointed the mirror in Naomi's direction, for her to see her own reflection. "Now this is you, a young beautiful girl named Naomi Nakashima. You're 16 years old."

Naomi stared at the small mirror in disbelief, grabbing the thing from Seiko's hands and looking into the mirror... was she 16? All over again?

In a short 1-2-3-realization moment, Naomi had remembered; She had made a wish on a shooting star.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... this was crappy and short, but I was kinda busy with the holidays and stuff...<strong>

**On the bright side, I finally came up with a idea for my SNK story, new chapter coming yay!**

**[Eremika fangirls screaming in the distance]**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Secoɴd Cнαɴceѕ_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**_

**_Pairing: Seiko x Naomi_**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

><p>Naomi woke up, last night was defiantly something. It took her a while to figure where she used to live, kind of embarrassing she had to ask Seiko "Hey, where is my house again?" You think after living the future she'd know where her old house was.<p>

So let's get one thing straight, yesterday Naomi Nakashima was an old woman as I recall and now she's a teenager? This all happened how? She made a wish on a star! A shooting star, Naomi honestly didn't think it'll work! Big shocker there, huh? Now just one question still stands for Naomi, where the hell did my kids and children go?

"Uggh!" Naomi groaned, falling back onto her bed."I'm a hormonal teenager, I don't want '_the talk'_ again. It was awkward enough giving it!" She said to herself.

"On the bright side, I stopped the charm somehow-" Naomi found herself smiling, with a slight laugh coming out. "I stopped it, everyone is alive! I didn't do much, but I stopped it!"

"Naomi, you're going to be late!" A shouting rang from downstairs.

High school. Well shit.

**-X-**

Naomi walked into her school, or old school, present school? This was all confusing to her but this time things were gonna go right. She wasn't gonna have her life be the way it was, grieving each second and everyday with no one to tell it to. Seiko was alive. Satoshi was alive. Everyone was alive! Besides the fact that Mayu was in a different school, she was still alive!

Walking down school with confidence, Naomi smiled.

"Hey Naomi!" Seiko appeared beside her best friend. "Are you alright? Last night you seemed kind of... weird..?"

Naomi smiled down at the girl. "I'm okay. I think today will be a great day, don't you think Seiko? Well let's get to class, don't want to be late!" The young girl practically pulled Seiko.

Naomi couldn't believe this was reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I know this is short and all but my internet had been out for a LONG ass time. Thankfully, it's back on!<strong>

**Ashley Costello and Britney Spears is Bæ**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ Cʜᴀɴᴄᴇs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party**

**Main pairing: Seiko x Naomi**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

><p>All day Naomi had been clinging to Seiko. It was almost as if they switched places, except Seiko was still the pervy one.<p>

Seiko began to question Naomi's action. Not that she didn't mind it's just very unusual you could say. As much as she wanted to ask, she choose just to leave it as it is. Seiko likes it best when Naomi is happy and quite frankly, this is the happiest Naomi had ever been!

The lunch bell rang.

"Oh, thank goodness, I was getting hungry!" Naomi sighed.

"Same here."

They both walked to the cafeteria, grabbing their lunches and sitting down on the tables.

"So how are you siblings?" Naomi asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Them?" Seiko smiled. "They're doing great! "

"That's good." Naomi took a bite of her lunch. School lunch wasn't disguising today, what a great day.

"What are doing sitting with me?" Seiko asked her, pointing at the direction of a certain boy. "Satoshi's over there, we all know you like him." Little did she know, Ayumi did as well.

Normally, Naomi would have blushed and give Seiko a small slap on the arm but this time Naomi just smiled and shook. "Satoshi's alright, but he's not all that. Besides, I'd much rather sit here with you."

Seiko felt her cheeks heat up, she put her head down so Naomi wouldn't see her face, letting out a small laugh.

Every since the Heavenly Host incident Naomi had gotten over Satoshi completely. He was just another sschool girl crush to her, Naomi realized her feelings towards Seiko once she lost her. It was very clear to Naomi that Seiko felt the same way, yet it is STILL so hard to confess or even just pull her close and kiss her.

**-x-**

It was the end of the day, Seiko was over Naomi's house but of course, she had to inform her younger siblings and dad on this. Naomi's mom was out, she said she wouldn't be back till about tomorrow in the afternoon at the very least.

"Second sleepover! What do you want to do?!" Seiko asked in a cheerful tone.

"Well, sleep is an option, so defiantly doing that later!" Naomi placed her stuff down. "Oh, and hey! We have no school tomorrow so maybe we could do something tomorrow!"

Seiko nodded. "Maybe tomorrow I could bring my siblings and we could all go to the park?" She shrugged.

"That seems fun."

"So what do you want to do first?!" Seiko asked Naomi. "Anything you want."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I should end it here. It's that time of the month, and I'm out of pads... help me-<strong>


End file.
